Many light source applications have space and illumination limitations. While small sources of light, such as light emitting diodes, may be used for space savings purposes, these devices require additional optical systems to produce the desired illumination. For example, in some applications it may be desirable to provide a light source with well collimated light or illumination that is substantially uniform over an area. It is desired to provide an optical system and lenses that can produce well collimated light from a uniformly lit surface area but that does not require a large amount of space.